twinstudiosfandomcom-20200213-history
Airlenn Sabernache
Airlenn Sabernache (pronounced Sab-ber-nach) is an elf, skilled sorceress and one of the many few who have migrated to the new southern land of South Avalon. Development She was orginally a one-shot commission that came in for want of a busty elf character with a great personality but the first run info on her written on the Tumblelog Intangibook Intangibook: More on Airlenn April 7, 2008 - http://intangibook.tumblr.com/post/31006655 with some lack of real background since but was defended with a promise that her official bio will come in soon. Biography Airlenn which in the regional Avalonian language translates to "Airy Way" is the fourth and youngest of four elven maidens: Lynrann, Mara, and Tillith. They are known for their use of heavy magic throughout the kingdom of Avalon and are well known in their society Airlenn is often the shy one among the group who are always well-known and more experienced than her throughout the centuries that they lived on the lost island nation. It wasn't too obvious for her to feel jealous of her older sisters since her powers compared to them are minimal. All four sisters lived in the small hamlet of Mayweather for most of their lives until the day the new King Oberon decided bring the land back to the world along with its long hidden second moon. Airlenn often heard stories about the outside world through her magic but kept it well hidden from her siblings for fear of being found out and get in serious trouble since communication with the outside world is strictly forbidden. That was the trait that separates her from the old ways that Lynrann, Mara and Tillith are raised on. One day around earth year 1969, she witnessed with delight at the launch of Apollo 11 to see the advancements of the mortals; which to her horror is where she is caught. Normally it wouldn't be a big deal since she's young, but in learning the old ways, Airlenn was turned over by her own sisters to the King where she is punished by having her powers and most of her magical knowledge removed and to serve three-hundred years hard labor. Airlenn admitted fault for breaking the law but how her sisters didn't even resist to reconsider was unforgivable even to learn later that they were doing better without her when she wanted to be with them. She later changed that her fault is now as blessing, but still suffered while her sisters gained fame in the kingdom. During the years of the internal struggle between the King and his son a small civil war erupted in a battle of old vs. new because the son King Oberon II knows that the land is dying. Airlenn was still working at the camps often to defend it with weapons she had to grab from downed guards, while her sisters while powerful, cowered away from the fighting. In the 26th Century King Oberon breaks his father's seal that kept the island hidden for such a long time out of clouds and into the rest of the world to the discovery of the Solterrans. By the time of the second moon event, Airlenn was finished with her sentence and was able to reunite with her sisters but with resentment, their reason is that they loved her too much and her punishment was a way for showing that kind of love and in their sarcastic tone, if they didn't they would have vied to put her to death which is the true penalty. Infuriated, she didn't want to have anything to do with them ever again as she became one of the new emigrants to the newly established South Avalon region. Despite their protests and threats, Airlenn knows that it means nothing to her anymore, their ways took away their powers and she became a stronger person though her time in hard labor than be a coward in the kingdom's need and to their horror, she was on the side with Oberon II. Today she lives in the city the bares the same name as the new state. She regained her powers through the new lifestyle she gained for herself. In changing to her new life, Airlenn did take time to gain knowledge of a few enhancement spells that regained her labor-worn frame and increased her bust size just for the sheer fun of it. She doesn't have too much ill against the ones who threw her in hard labor but she wouldn't be a better woman then. References Category:Cast Pages